Batman: Cage match
by Tommehhhhhh
Summary: After Leaving Harley Quinn bruce learns alot more about Joker but can he handle the truth? will Nightwing set him straight?


hi this my first go at a story but the chapters will go in number order so when a number comes up it's a start of a new chapter..

Batman; Arkham City 

Cage match

1

"I'm done here" batman said as he leaves the scene of Harley Quinn's hideout. "hey kid is he alright?" police commissioner Gordon says to Robin, Robin replies with " yeah sure…. Of course he is" then he grapples out of the scene leaving Harley Quinn on her knees crying for her dear 'Mr J' to return.

As Batman enters the batcave he already is haunted by the deaths of both Talia al Ghul and the Joker as he walked up to change his suit he hears "Bruce. What happened in there?" said Oracle a.k.a Barbara Gordon "nothing Barbara" replied Bruce as he pulls up his cowl "you was gone 2 days Bruce something did happen" replied Oracle "nothing…. Now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep" and at that instance he had ran up stairs out of the batcave.

Oracle turned around in her wheelchair and looked at Robin as he took off his mask "Tim I have never seen him like this, not since Jason" before robin could even answer he hears a echoed voice of the old Alfred Pennyworth " this is far different to Jason he has lost the only woman he has only loved and he was unable to save the only man who deserved saviour I believe he has a lot to think about. I'll start dinner" then the old man turns around to leave.

Tim suddenly turns around and puts his mask back on and goes to leave "Tim where are you going?" "Where do you think Barb? To the jokers resting place" oracle shouts "no Tim please for Bruce" Tim stops "Fine".

As Bruce stands outside his room on a balcony looking at the stars and he whispers "Joker why didn't I save you?" suddenly he sees a missile heading towards the graveyard the resting place to the Joker "Joker." At that instance he had run down into the batcave "Bruce what's wrong?" said Tim "nothing go to bed" said Bruce as he pulls over his cowl. He jumps into the batmobile and storms off into the night.

2

As Batman arrived at Gotham cemetery he jumped out the batmobile and ran towards the rest place of Joker.

As he ran towards the grave the suspense grew and grew as he got there the grave had been blown up and the coffin had been opened and there was no body.

Suddenly he took a blow to the head as he picked himself up he saw the creature Clayface stand before him "Karlo what did you do with the body?" screamed batman "YOU'RE LOOKING AT IT BATMAN" at that sudden clayface had turned his fist into a hammer " see you in hell dark night" as he went to hit Batman out of no where Nightwing's wingding (sort of batarang) cutting off Clayface's hand at a sight clayface disappeared and Nightwing landed "I didn't need your help" said Batman in a bitter way " that's not how I saw it" replied Nightwing "I'm gone" said batman as he walks off " so I'm guessing you don't want to know where joker is then …. Bruce" at that point batman said "get in the car Dick" so Nightwing jumped in the batmobile and sped off into the night during the ride Nightwing took off his mask and said "Bruce we never spoke about what happened that night" " no Dick I was right not to put Barb in danger. My fault." The rest of the ride was silent.

As the batmobile pulled up batman jumped out and said "follow me" as they walked up Oracle said "Bruce what… Dick?" "Hey Barb," replied Dick "enough chat. Tell me where Joker is" ordered Batman as he pulls up his cowl "fine. Joker might be alive" in that instance Bruce looked shocked and he sternly said "where is he dick?" "Arkham City" Bruce turned around and said "Dick stay here. I'll be back" and he pulls his cowl down and jumps into the batwing and flies into the Ruins of Arkham City.

As Batman arrived he landed on the roof on the Ace chemicals building already remembering the 10 hour countdown to Protocol 10 he shuck his head and began to run throughout the rooftops of Arkham City eventually he came to the steel mill then went to comm. And said "Dick, I have arrived at the Sionis steel mill looks like nothing is happening, I'm going in for a closer look" "be careful Bruce".

As he entered the managers office he could hear laughing as he walked towards the crib with pregnancy tests he put detective vision on and something was wrong with the tests like they were tampered with suddenly Batman took a blow to the head and fainted.

3

As Batman awoke he heard "so Batman so you couldn't keep away. I doubt I'd fool the worlds greatest detective" he knew who it was "Joker." The second his vision came back he saw a completely healthy joker lean into him and said "in the flesh" "how are you alive?" Shouted batman "oh Bats it's simple really while you was passed out I switched the cure with bubblegum flavoured soda hahahahhahahahhehehaha" at that instance Batman broke free out of his chair and launched himself onto Joker pinning his head against the wall beating him "wait bats wait" what?" shouted Batman joker pointed his finger and batman turned his head and a boxing glove punched him in the face Batman collapsed " bang hahahah".

Back at the batcave Dick got up and said " Barb I've lost signal I'm going after him" "Dick wait" screamed Barb "no Barb that man rescued me when I was young, I'm not leaving him" and he pulled his mask on and jumped into the batmobile and drove off into the night.

Dick finally arrived at the steel mill he contacted Oracle "Oracle. I'm in seems like there has been a scuffle in the steel mill I'm going in" as he entered the managers office he saw batman collapsed on the floor he immediately came to his rescue "Batman" Batman grunted "urghhh Nightwing he's alive" he got himself up and said " look around for clues. I'm going after him I put a tracker on him" he looked at where he was and clenched his fist strongly and said "Arkham" Nightwing replied with " I'm coming with you" they both went into the Batmobile and drove to Arkham island still partially off bounds.

As they pulled up he ran off to the visiting centre slowly walking through remembering how he left him he climbed his way to the roof where they fought they saw the joker standing there looking lifeless "you know this place Batman you left me to die and you nearly succeeded" said joker " I never left you to die I tried to save you" "tomata, tomato I know you did but now you'll have to pay" at that instance a titan soldier rose out of nowhere "oh my God Bane" said Batman in surprise way.

4

"Help meeee Batman" said Bane "Nightwing go against Bane, I will handle Joker" at that instant they started to attack Batman pinned Joker down and beat him into unconsciousness then turns around to Nightwing fighting Bane he rips one of his wires out then Batman runs up his back then launches himself off him then pulls out his batclaw and rips another wire off.

Bane suddenly disappears then the entire world around him was warping then it all fades to black.

He wakes up to Nightwing "Bruce are you okay? You flipped out on us" Bruce gets up then softly said "what happened? Where's Joker and Bane?" "They're not here Bruce they never was, you was put into a state by the same toxin Scarecrow uses must have been when you left the cave" "but I …" said Bruce " I saw you at the graveyard collapsed so I took you back here and you've been in a state since".

He gets up and walks around and says "where's Scarecrow?" at that instance he said "how did you know it was scarecrow? Where am I?" again his world warped and he awoke tied on a chair then looks up to Scarecrow leaning in on him "well well Batman looks like you are the worlds greatest detective, but looks like you're out of luck hahaha"

Back at the cave Barb was panicking of the disappearance of Bruce she picks up her phone and calls Dick Grayson "Dick… it's Batman he's missing again" Dick replies with "I'm on it why don't you ask Tim?" "he is waiting for you" soon he arrived so they both went into the batmobile then sped off into the night.


End file.
